1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plumb-rule which extends to measure vertical heights or horizontal and angular distances, with spirit levels determining the positioning of the rule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore plumb-rules have been either of very complicated intricate and expensive telescoping members or of mere wooden strips slidably held together and generally of short life.
The mounting of spirit levels and other desirable measuring or indicating instruments without exposure to injury during handling and use of the plumb-rules has presented a problem with most telescoping construction.